The Anonymous Sender
by AS-Black
Summary: Après que Fred soit passé par de nombreuses et futiles tentatives pour courtiser Hermione, Remus et Sirius décident de l'aider. [TRADUCTION]


**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

 **Oui, je sais bien, je n'ai toujours pas posté la suite de 'Un Autre Présent', mais je ne me considère pas comme assez avancée dans l'histoire pour me permettre de poster sans vous faire attendre longtemps entre chaque chapitre... (d'autant plus que j'ai commencé la ré-écriture des premiers chapitres, la version originale étant assez "bancale")**

 **Enfin bref, me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction sur l'un de mes couples préférés.**

 **Bon, j'ai honte de l'avouer mais cette traduction est prête depuis des mois, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la poster avant... (bon d'accord, j'avais la flemme en fait x)). Dans les prochains jours, j'en posterai une autre de la même auteure, mais sur un autre couple ! :)**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette fiction n'a été relue que par moi (même si je l'ai fait plusieurs fois) donc il se peut que vous y trouviez encore une ou deux fautes : dans ce cas là, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER : Rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient : le monde et les personnages sont bien évidemment à la fantastique J.K. Rowling. L'histoire, quant à elle, appartient à , dont je ne peux que vous recommander de lire les fictions si vous aimez lire en anglais :)**

 **Cette fic n'est donc qu'une TRADUCTION de la fiction** **"The Anonymous Sender" de ****(je mettrai le lien sur mon profil). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Note de l'auteure - Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Juste pour être claire, dans cet UA, Fred, Remus et Sirius sont en vie. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Tout ce que vous reconnaissez ici appartient à J.K Rowling**

* * *

En cet après-midi du 20 Décembre 1998, le 12 square Grimmaurd avait finalement été re-décoré et n'était dorénavant plus l'endroit sombre dans lequel Sirius Black avait grandi. Remus et Sirius avaient décidé d'inviter la famille Weasley, y compris Harry et Hermione, pour les vacances de Noël. A présent qu'aucune guerre ne planait plus au-dessus de leurs têtes, chacun pouvait profiter d'un Noël paisible sans avoir à se préoccuper de ce qu'apporterait la nouvelle année.

Sirius Black s'assit sur l'un des canapés à côté de Remus, appréciant la conversation qui avait lieu entre les deux familles. Tous passaient un très bon moment. Arthur et Remus conversaient au sujet des procès des derniers Mangemorts que les Aurors avaient appréhendés. Molly choyait sa première petite-fille, dont les parents étaient encore au travail. George était au milieu d'un passionnant jeu de bataille explosive contre Ginny. Sirius observa l'un des cavaliers de Ron détruire l'un des pions d'Harry sur leur plateau d'échecs _'Le gamin n'a vraiment aucune chance.'_ Hermione était en train de lire, blottie dans un siège. Du moins, c'était le cas avant que Fred ne l'interrompe en envahissant son espace personnel.

« Une Granger à l'état sauvage, le nez encore plongé dans un bouquin. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. » dit-il en s'accroupissant pour rencontrer ses yeux.

« Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, ce livre est extrêmement rare. C'est une retranscription de tous les cas qui ont été étudiés par le Magenmagot au 17ème siècle. » répliqua fièrement Hermione.

Fred roula des yeux d'une manière ludique et continua. « Tu ne sors pas beaucoup, pas vrai ? »

Hermione sembla offensée pendant une seconde mais rétorqua rapidement. « Oh pauvre de moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu ignorer les conséquences qu'il peut y avoir à s'adonner à quelque lecture légère. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

Les sourcils de Fred se haussèrent, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire _'Ça, une lecture légère ?'_ Il poursuivit. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me sacrifier. Je vais t'emmener dîner afin que tu puisses expérimenter le monde, en dehors de tes bouquins. » sourit-il.

Sirius regarda Hermione lever les yeux au ciel et continuer à lire, et ne manqua pas la façon dont le sourire de Fred se fana lorsqu'Hermione rejeta son invitation pas-si-subtile-que-ça à un rencard.

 _'C'était étrange.'_ songea-t-il en allant se chercher une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Plus tard cette nuit là, tout le monde était assis en train de manger les célèbres lasagnes faites-maison de Molly. Bill et Fleur venaient d'arriver et tout le monde était occupé à parler ou manger. Sirius et Remus racontaient à Harry, Ron et Hermione quelques unes de leurs aventures à Poudlard. Tandis qu'ils se remémoraient la fois où ils avaient 'accidentellement' métamorphosé tous les chaudrons en colombes, Harry et Ron essayaient - sans succès - d'étouffer leurs rires. Sirius nota qu'Hermione ne riait pas de la même façon. Non pas qu'elle fixait les garçons avec désapprobation, mais elle avait été entraînée dans une discussion avec les jumeaux - bien que Fred faisait la majorité de la conversation. Sirius sourit, il remarqua que Fred essayait une nouvelle fois de détendre Hermione. Cela sembla fonctionner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fasse une vulgaire blague qui les fit hurler de rire George et lui, tandis qu'Hermione ne semblait pas amusée le moins du monde. Elle soupira, ignorant les jumeaux, et finit son assiette.

Alors que la nuit tirait à sa fin, Sirius et Remus se trouvaient dans la cuisine, faisant la vaisselle à la manière moldue. La maison s'était apaisée de son précédent grabuge. De temps à autre, on pouvait entendre Victoire pleurer mais, en dehors de cela, la maison était silencieuse.

« Remus ? » demanda Sirius en séchant une assiette. Remus fredonna* en réponse. « Tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ? »

« Définis étrange. » Remus rangea une assiette dans le placard.

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué la façon dont Fred agit en ce moment ? » Remus secoua la tête. « Eh bien, ça pourrait bien te faire un choc, mais je pense que notre jeune garçon a des vues sur Hermione. » Il sourit en séchant une autre assiette.

« Tu viens seulement de t'en apercevoir ? » demanda Remus, déconcerté. Sirius se contenta de le fixer. « Je veux dire, c'était assez évident tu sais. Je m'en suis rendu compte pendant la cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard tu sais. Et, on ne peut pas dire que Fred se soit montré très subtile à ce sujet. »

Sirius réfléchit aux mots de son ami et se sentit immédiatement désolé pour le pauvre garçon. Tant d'années passées à courir après la même fille et elle ne lui accordait pas un regard. Cette situation particulière lui rappela un autre couple, qui avait eu ce même problème avant de se mettre finalement ensemble.

Le matin suivant, après que tout le monde ait fini son petit-déjeuner, Sirius fut distrait tandis qu'il observait les enfants - quoiqu'ils ne furent plus des enfants, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure - parler entre eux. Il avait une conscience aiguë de la proximité de Fred et de la brillante jeune sorcière, assise à ses côtés. Il sourit et se pencha vers l'oreille de Remus.

« Ces deux là ne te rappellent pas quelqu'un ? » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Fred et Hermione.

Fred souriait à quelque chose qu'il venait probablement de dire, et il purent observer Hermione riposter et se déplacer sur l'autre canapé, loin de Fred.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il comprenait l'insinuation de Sirius. « Il faut _vraiment_ qu'on l'aide. »

Fred, tenace, se leva pour essayer d'obtenir une nouvelle fois l'attention d'Hermione, mais Remus savait que cela finirait mal.

« Fred, mon pote, tu pourrais venir ici une seconde ? » appela Remus.

Une certaine irritation honora ses traits mais disparut rapidement. « Bien sûr, il y a un problème ? » Il courut à moitié en direction de Remus et Sirius.

Ils s'éloignèrent du salon et conduisirent Fred dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que personne ne les entendrait, ils s'assirent.

« Sérieux les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous commencez à me faire un peu peur là. » plaisanta Fred, bien que l'appréhension soit bien présente dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Hermione et toi ? » laissa échapper Sirius.

 _'Quel tact.'_ Remus roula des yeux. « Ce qu'il veut dire, » Il fusilla Sirius du regard. « c'est que l'on a remarqué ton comportement envers elle et… » Il s'interrompit, incertain de la façon dont terminer sa phrase.

Fred gigota sur son siège. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Il gloussa. « Je ne craque pas pour Hermione, cette idée est complètement folle…ridicule même. » Sa voix s'atténua alors qu'il finissait de parler.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard et Fred soupira. « Bon d'accord. Il est possible qu'elle me plaise un petit peu. » Remus haussa un sourcil. « Ok, elle me plait beaucoup. Il est même possible que ce soit plus qu'un simple crush. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ressente quoi que ce soit pour moi de toute manière. A chaque fois que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre que je suis en fait sérieux, » Sirius eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais Remus l'en empêcha. « Elle se contente de rire ou de lever les yeux au ciel ou de me lancer un regard noir. Honnêtement, je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Remus soupira. « Wahou mec, j'ignorais qu'elle t'intéressait à ce point. »

« Ouais, comme tout le monde. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on passe le plus clair de son temps à faire des blagues. Après ça, personne ne vous prend plus au sérieux. » Fred arborait une expression solennelle sur le visage.

Sirius se sentit mal pour le pauvre garçon. Il se rappela avoir vu exactement la même expression des années auparavant, sur le visage de James.

« J'avais un plan, vous savez. J'ai courtisé Hermione pendant ces derniers mois. Tout allait bien au début mais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant elle ne m'accorde plus une seule heure de sa journée. » Il soupira. « Je lui racontais des plaisanteries affectueuses et insinuais parfois qu'elles contenaient la vérité, mais elle ne m'a jamais pris au sérieux. »

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent. « C'est justement ça ton problème. Si tu continues à plaisanter puis à faire allusion à tes sentiments, elle va juste penser que tu te fiches d'elle. Tu dois lui faire savoir que tu es sincère. » le conseilla Sirius.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir. » dit Fred, son sourire habituel de retour.

Le couple lui offrit son aide. Dans un premier temps, Fred déclina la proposition, ne sachant pas ce que Remus et Sirius préparaient. Mais après beaucoup de persuasion - surtout de la part de Sirius - il accepta, ignorant toujours dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Sirius sourit. « Voilà ce qu'on va faire. »

OOO

Au matin du 22 Décembre, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. En s'étirant, elle constata que la jeune fille n'était pas là. _'Elle a sûrement été faire quelques courses de dernières minutes pour Noël'_ songea-t-elle en s'habillant pour la journée. Elle observa ses cheveux et fut heureuse d'avoir laissé Ginny les tresser. Elle pourrait les laisser ainsi pendant quelques jours sans que ça ne se transforme en fouillis. Contente de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, elle attrapa son livre sur la table de chevet.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle à manger, où Molly était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. En attendant, elle décida de continuer sa lecture. Lorsqu'elle tourna la page 401, elle découvrit un morceau de papier déchiré, sur lequel quelque chose était griffonné d'une écriture cursive.

 _'Il n'y a pas de mots assez puissant pour décrire combien tu es belle.'_

Hermione était sous le choc, elle ne savait comment réagir. Pour commencer, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, elle vérifia que le parchemin était vierge de tous sorts ou malédictions - les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Après qu'elle fut sûre que le papier ne présentait aucune menace, elle s'autorisa un sourire, relisant encore et encore ces quelques mots. La note n'était pas signée. C'était étrange. Pourquoi quelqu'un s'embêterait à écrire et cacher cela, sans prendre la peine de signer ou de laisser un quelconque indice ?

Lorsque Ginny arriva, Hermione proposa de l'aider à emballer ses cadeaux. Bien que Ginny s'obstina à garder son propre cadeau secret. Tandis que les deux filles étaient occupées avec leurs emballages, Hermione en profita pour lui parler de la note qu'elle avait reçue le matin même. Le visage de Ginny s'éclaira d'excitation à la perspective qu'Hermione ait un admirateur secret. Hermione roula des yeux à l'entente de ce terme, expliquant que cela pourrait tout simplement être une coïncidence, étant donné qu'elle avait emprunté ce livre à la bibliothèque du Ministère. Ginny lui fit remarquer que sa théorie était vraiment tirée par les cheveux - et, honnêtement, Hermione le pensait aussi. La rouquine ne cessa de la harceler pour obtenir plus de détails.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose de plus à en dire, j'ai seulement tourné la page et j'y ai trouvé le mot, c'est tout. » déclara Hermione.

« T'es pas marrante. » Ginny roula des yeux avec espièglerie devant la sorcière à la peau caramel. « Tu penses que tu en recevras d'autres, ou que c'était juste l'affaire d'une fois ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je n'en sais rien Gin, je suppose qu'on le découvrira vite. »

Le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, Hermione s'assit dans la bibliothèque de la maison pour finir son livre. Elle lisait un passage concernant un procès très intéressant de 1657, lors duquel le sorcier avait été reconnu coupable de transformer des moldus en hiboux afin d'ouvrir sa propre compagnie postale. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cri aigu provenant de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Immédiatement, elle se leva et couru jusqu'à leur chambre, pour trouver Ginny debout sur son lit.

« Ginny, je t'ai entendue crier. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise par le comportement de son amie.

« Il faut que tu vois ça, regarde ! » La rouquine désigna un bouquet d'oeillets rouges, posé sur son lit. « Je ne sais pas comment ils sont arrivés ici, je te le jure. »

Hermione fixa le bouquet et se rapprocha afin d'inhaler leur parfum. Soudain, un papier en tomba et elle lut :

 _'J'espère que tu as étudié les fleurs mon amour, même si ce bouquet ne saurait décrire assez mes sentiments pour toi.'_

Hermione avait du mal à y croire. Son expéditeur anonyme avait étudié la culture moldue pour lui plaire. La seule pensée que quelqu'un s'intéressait réellement à elle lui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale - elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle des sorcières, bien qu'elle ne s'en préoccupe pas souvent.

« Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Ginny avec confusion.

« Eh bien, dans la culture moldue, chaque fleur a une signification différente. Certaines symbolisent l'amour ou l'amitié, d'autres peuvent symboliser la haine ou la mort, comme les roses noires. » expliqua Hermione. « Dans ce cas-ci, les oeillets rouges symbolisent l'admiration, ils disent à celui qui les reçoit que leurs coeurs souffrent pour lui. » Elle expliqua la dernière partie timidement.

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent. « Hermione, qui que ce soit, tu lui plais vraiment beaucoup. » Elle sourit en voyant un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle regardait toujours les fleurs.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même façon. Elle continuait à recevoir ce genre de petites notes qui réchauffaient ses joues et affolaient son coeur. Elle espérait que son expéditeur anonyme lui donnerait un indice à propos de son identité, mais rien ne vint. Elle avait bien eu un soupçon, mais l'avait bien vite rejeté. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'agir de lui, peu importait combien elle aurait souhaité que ce fut le cas. Il ne la prendrait jamais au sérieux. Elle découvrirait de qui il s'agissait, pas vrai ?

Le jour de Noël était finalement arrivé et les deux familles étaient blotties autour du sapin de Noël, déballant leurs cadeaux et profitant de la présence les uns des autres. Hermione avait, en réalité, oublié combien avoir un Noël normal lui avait manqué depuis qu'elle n'avait plus à se demander si elle en aurait un l'année suivante ou à détruire tous les horcuxes. À présent, elle pouvait enfin se détendre avec sa seconde famille.

« Hermione, ma chérie ? » La voix de Molly la sortit de ses pensées. « Je pense que celui-ci est pour toi. » Elle lui tendit une petite boîte bleue à laquelle était attaché un bout de parchemin.

 _' "Être profondément aimé par quelqu'un vous donne de la force, tandis qu'aimer quelqu'un profondément vous donne du courage." Peut-être n'ai-je pas encore la force, mais j'ai assurément le courage. Joyeux Noël Hermione.'_

Hermione ne pu réfréner le sourire qui se forma sur son visage. Elle peinait à croire que son expéditeur anonyme irait jusqu'à lui envoyer un cadeau de Noël. _'Cela ne peut pas véritablement se produire, n'est-ce pas ?'_

« Eh bien vas-y, ouvres-le ! » la pressa Ron.

Elle ouvrit lentement la boîte et trouva, à l'intérieur, un pendentif en argent, avec un saphir en son centre. Elle haleta en sortant cette merveille.

« Oh mon Dieu Hermione, c'est magnifique ! » Molly parlait avec excitation. « Qui te l'a offert ? »

« Je ne sais pas, la carte n'était pas signée. » Hermione haussa les épaules, son regard se re-concentrant sur le pendentif.

« Oh, Hermione a un _petit-ami_. » la taquina Sirius, et toute la maisonnée le rejoignit peu après.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement. « Oh grandissez un peu, vous voulez ? » plaisanta-t-elle. « Je ne sais même pas qui c'est. » dit-elle légèrement confuse.

« Eh bien, n'as-tu pas envie de le rencontrer ? » demanda Remus avec intérêt.

« Si. » Elle sourit timidement. « Je pense que si. »

Tout le monde avait recommencé à déballer le reste des cadeaux, voilà pourquoi personne ne vit le sourire que partagèrent Remus, Sirius et Fred.

OOO

Le réveillon du Nouvel An arriva et toute la maison était en effervescence. Chacun était occupé à installer les décorations et se préparer pour célébrer l'année à venir. Hermione était d'ores et déjà habillée d'une simple mais élégante robe noire et d'une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent, qui s'accordaient à merveille avec le pendentif qu'elle avait reçu à Noël. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés pour l'occasion, ils semblaient touffus mais jolis.

Satisfaite de son reflet, elle descendit les escaliers pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide pour finir la décoration. Elle nota que plusieurs personnes étaient déjà arrivées. Neville et Luna bavardaient entre eux, Drago Malefoy était là également, invité par Harry. _'Ceux-là sont de plus en plus proches dernièrement. Je me demande…'_

Remus l'appela, la sortant de ses pensées. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait aller chercher quelques napperons dans le placard du troisième étage. Sur le chemin, elle fut distraite lorsque, en passant devant la bibliothèque, elle remarqua un balcon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle sortit sur le balcon, profitant de la fraîche brise d'hiver qu'elle sentait contre sa peau.

Hermione regarda le ciel nocturne et repensa aux derniers évènements, tous ces magnifiques mots et cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus au cours des neuf derniers jours. Cela continuait à la surprendre que cette personne aie fait tout cela pour la faire se sentir aussi spéciale et importante. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de cet homme. Grâce à ses notes, elle pouvait deviner qu'il était intelligent, attentif, et qu'il avait un grand sens de l'humour. Elle craquait sérieusement pour cet homme.

Venue de nulle part, une note apparue, flottant juste devant elle, et elle y lut :

 _'Retourne-toi.'_

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Et elle trouva Fred Weasley, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Hermione se contenta de le fixer avec surprise. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de parler, assez fort.

« Est-ce que tout ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie pour toi ? » Un mélange de colère et de tristesse était présent dans sa voix. « C'était bien joué, je dois l'admettre. Tu m'as eue, t'as gagné. »

« Granger, je ne comprends pas, je… » commença Fred mais Hermione l'interrompit. « Les petits mots, les cadeaux, c'était juste toi en train de jouer, pas vrai ? » Elle laissa échapper un rire sans joie. « Envoyons à Granger quelques messages romantiques et des cadeaux pour voir comment elle réagit. Et puis, quand elle commencera finalement à ressentir quelque chose pour le mec derrière les lettres, j'aurai juste à apparaître et lui rappeler combien elle peut être assommante et agaçante ! Parce que c'est toujours drôle à voir. »

Fred ouvrit la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de commencer. « Eh bien, tu sais quoi Fred ? Ça ne me fait pas rire. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que les gens ont des sentiments Fred, et quand tu joues une farce de ce genre, ces sentiments peuvent être _blessés_. » Des larmes brouillaient sa vision. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombée dans ton piège, j'aurais dû le voir venir. Mon dieu, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide. » Elle laissa échapper un profond souffle, qu'elle ignorait avoir retenu.

Fred se rapprocha d'elle. « Tu penses que c'était une farce ? Tu penses vraiment que je me donnerais tant de mal pour une simple _farce_ ? » Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de dire. « Attends, non, ne réponds pas à ça. » gloussa-t-il.

« Est-ce que t'as fini ? » Hermione le scrutait, impatiemment.

« Non, j'ai pas fini. » Il soupira, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. « Merlin Granger, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Pendant ces derniers mois, non, pendant ces dernières _années_ , je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer d'attirer ton attention, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. D'abord, j'ai essayé de mettre de côté mon comportement stupide, juste pour voir si tu me voyais différemment, mais ça n'a pas marché. Ensuite, j'essaie d'être moi-même mais, bien entendu, tu penses que je plaisante. J'essaie de trouver n'importe quelle excuse idiote juste pour être près de toi, que ce soit pour te demander comment marche la télé moldue, ou pour te dire que George et moi avons besoin de ton aide pour la comptabilité de notre magasin. » Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Le fait est que je dois endurer les constantes railleries de ma famille toute entière, mais que ça n'a aucune importance parce que tu en vaux la peine. Tu es brillante Hermione, et je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant que je suis am… »

Comme prise d'une impulsion, Hermione l'attrapa par le col et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pris par surprise, Fred ne réagit pas, mais cette surprise se transforma en enthousiasme et il lui rendit ardemment son baiser. Il ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent là à s'embrasser, avant d'être obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Eh bien, je suis heureux que nous soyons finalement parvenus à régler ça. » dit Fred, à bout de souffle. « Viens, allons commencer la nouvelle année ensemble. » dit-il en souriant, tandis que leurs mains s'entrelaçaient.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte pour quitter la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd, Hermione soupira de contentement. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies été sérieux à propos de ça. » lui sourit-elle.

Provenant de l'autre côté de la porte, ils entendirent un rire étouffé. Confuse, Hermione ouvrit la porte, découvrant Remus et Sirius, appuyés contre elle, essayant d'écouter leur conversation, le dernier essayant - et échouant - de retenir son rire.

« Attendez, vous écoutiez tous les deux pendant tout ce temps ? » s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

« Eh bien, pour notre défense Hermione, vous étiez quelque peu bruyants, nous voulions juste nous assurer que tout le monde allait bien. » Remus sourit malicieusement au couple.

Hermione rit, essayant de camoufler son embarras. Pendant ce temps, Fred était tout simplement radieux, il avait finalement eu et impressionné la fille. Sirius eut un rictus satisfait lorsqu'il vit que le couple se tenait par la main.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous avons accompli notre mission. » Il plaça un baiser sonore sur la joue de Remus. « Viens Lunard, nous ne pouvons pas manquer notre propre fête. » déclara-t-il en conduisant Remus à l'étage principal.

Il était sûr de dire que 1999 serait _bien_ meilleur que 1998.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure - Merci d'avoir lu ! Vos reviews sont toujours appréciées.**

 **Note de la traductrice - Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous avez vu un problème au niveau de la traduction.**

 *** En anglais : « he hummed in response »**

 **to hum peut signifier fredonner, chantonner, bourdonner**

 **La traduction française ne convenait pas exactement à la phrase, mais j'ai décidé de le traduire comme ça, ne sachant pas comment reformuler cette proposition.**


End file.
